Bitemarks and Bloodstains
by NarutoRamen2008
Summary: A series of terrible events have landed Naruto without any memory of his former life. Assuming the name Aono Tsukune, he lands himself at Youkai Academy, where another catastrophe reawakens his past self. how will our blond hero survive!Rosario Vamp Xover
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire, so Leave Me Alone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

If you haven't guessed already, I'm BACK!!!!!!!!! This time I'll be bringing you a Naruto/Rosario+Vampire crossover of extremely perverted proportions!!!!! I'm gonna apologize to all my faithful readers for not updating. Sorry! Well, now on to the story…

Bitemarks and Bloodstains, A Naruto and Rosario+Vampire Crossover.

Summary: With Danzo as the new Hokage after Pein's attack on the village, Naruto is arrested for treason. With his identity stripped away and his memories and power sealed, Naruto is cast out into a new world. Who has he become and how will he survive?

* * *

Chapter 1- Awakening of the Slumbering Beast…

_Tsukune's Dreamscape_…

Tsukune found himself in handcuffs, while standing in the middle of a circular, dimly lit room. Above him was a row of seats going half way around the room, the occupants looming over him as they looked down. In front of him sat a bandaged old man who was wearing a white hat with the kanji for fire in red on the front. Said man was glaring at him with a look of disgust.

Rising from his seat, the decrepit old man said, "U…m…i N…to, I, Danzo, Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, as well as the council of Konohagakure have found you guilty of treason against our great village. You are sentenced to BANISHMENT not only from the village but from the ELEMENTAL NATIONS as a whole! With the threat of Akatsuki and the uncertainty that the K…bi will die with your death, we have no other choice to exile you from the realm of shinobi!" the old man then turned to the two masked men beside him, "Begin the sealing!"

In a flash, the two men were upon him, going through long series of hand gestures before slamming their hands onto his body. His skin began to burn as this mind slowly became blank. Once the pain subsided, he watched as the rest of the people began to form hand gestures. Strange runes on the floor lit up before he was consumed with a sense of falling.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" screamed Tsukune as he fell through the nothingness before passing out…

The next thing he knew, Tsukune found himself in a dimly lit sewer. Ankle high water filled the chasm as well as a sense of foreboding. An ominous energy, more powerful than what he's felt Inner Moka unleash, permeated the air, scaring him. Unsure of what to do, he looked around until he noticed a light coming from the one end of the tunnel. As would any sensible human would do, he headed towards the light, only to find a large room. On the far wall was a large gate with a piece of paper holding the golden bars together. Walking closer to get a closer look, Tsukune had to jump back when a set of humongous claws shot out between the bars, intent of slicing the boy in half. When he looked behind the gate, he saw a pair of blood red eyes with slits for pupils staring at him.

"**Kukukukukuku… so my pathetic jailor has finally returned."** boomed a demonic voice from behind the gate. Large white teeth the size of a car gleamed in the dull light. **"I was so close to freedom the last time, but you and that bastard father of yours halted my escape! Now you have enough gall to show your puny ningen self to me once again!"**

"Uh? Who are you?" asked Tsukune in fear. The poor human didn't have a clue what the hell was going on.

"**Kukukuku… I had forgotten that they had sealed away your memories, Uzumaki Naruto, the Gama Sennin, son of Namikaze Minato. Or rather Aono Tsukune as you are called now." **said the demon with a grin, **"I am known as the Kyubi no Yokou, the most powerful Bijuu in existence!!!! I make that little vampire bitch look like a newborn ningen in terms of power!"**

"Nani?!?!? What the hell are you talking about?!?! Uzumaki Naruto? Gama Sennin? Bijuu?" questioned Tsukune.

"**Kukukuku!!!! You will see soon enough ningen! You are dying as we speak and your stupid vampire friend has been kind enough to give you some of her blood. The blood is acting as a solvent against the seals placed on you by a man named Danzo. Once these seals break, your former life will return to you as well as the healing power you receive from me being sealed within you."** said the Kyubi, "**I may even give you some chakra as a 'return to power' gift. Kukukukukukukuku!!!!!!!!! See you on the other side, Naruto!!!!!!!!!"**

In a bright flash of light, Tsukune as we knew him was gone from the room, leaving a smirking Kyubi to himself.

_End Dream…

* * *

_

In the real world, a battle was raging between two high powered Monsters. On one side was Akashiya Moka, a Vampire by nature, versus Kuyou the Four-tailed Yokou. At this point it seems as though our vampire friend is losing.

"Oh no!" shouted Kurumu in shock. It was painful for the blue haired Succubus to watch her friend get beaten like that. "Come on Moka! You can beat this guy!"

Her cheering was in vain…With one final kick from the fox monster, Moka was sent skidding across the floor before slamming into a wall. Kuyou stalked his way over to the fallen girl, prepping his Kitsune-bi to finish her off when an enormous amount of youki filled the air. All those present in the room turned to the prone figure of Tsukune as red energy swirled around his body. A sound similar to breaking glass was heard as the boy's hair faded from brown to blond. Three whisker like scars appeared on each cheek as the power level increased even more. Now waves of blue energy rolled off the boy, intermingled with the red from before.

"What is this?!?!?!" shouted Kuyou in shock, "This power is a Yokou! An Inari-class Yokou!"

At this moment the boy's eyes snapped open revealing the crimson slits of the Kyubi. Slowly, the now blond got to his feet, cracking his knuckles as he looked upon Kuyou with distaste.

"Aono Tsukune?!?!" yelled the fox monster, nearly pissing himself from the killing intent rolling off the awakened boy.

In a mocking manor, the blond held a hand in the shape of a telephone and put it up to his ear, before saying, "Moshi, Moshi… the person you are trying to reach right now is no longer available. Uzumaki Naruto-sama, king of ass-kicking, speaking."

All the monsters in the room looked at Naruto in shock. His friends didn't know what to make of their comrade's new personality or looks.

"So you weren't human after all…" mumbled Kuyou as he calmed down. "But its impossible! Damn it! Ishigami tricked me and faced me off against a freakin' Inari-class!"

"Hn… this is an interesting turn of events…" said Naruto with a smirk before drawling on more of the Kyubi's chakra, forming the one-tailed state. His smirk widened to a grin before saying, "Let's get wild, dattebayo!!!!!"

In the blink of an eye, Naruto was in front of Kuyou, a fist imbedded in the fox's gut. The force of the blow sent his opponent flying across the room. Naruto looked unimpressed at the job he had just done as he watched Kuyou get back to his feet.

"I guess I'm a little rusty." chuckled Naruto as he formed a single handsign. **"Kage Bunshin on Jutsu!" **One Naruto became six as a cloud of smoke filled the air. The next thing Kuyou knew, he was surrounded before being kicked into the air. "Na-mi-ka-ze!" came the first set of clones flung him into the air… "Naruto!" called another clone which kicked him even higher… "Rasengan Rendan!" That was it for Kuyou as a spiraling ball of energy slammed into his stomach, sending the fox spinning to the floor. A huge crater was made from the impact the Public Safety Commission Leader had with the ground. Said person was a bloody mess, completely devoid of the power he once possessed.

Landing after a show of extreme acrobatics, Naruto turned to his friends with his one of a kind smile before entering the 'Good Guy' pose made infamous by Rock Lee.

"Hehehe! Looks like I've still got the touch, dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto as he scratched the back of his head bashfully.

"Tsukune!" shouted Kurumu as she sprinted across the room to the blond. She wrapped the boy in a heartfelt embrace, shocking said boy. "Are you alright, Tsukune-kun?!?!"

"I'm fine Kurumu-chan. Don't worry 'bout me!" replied a smiling Naruto. "Although, my name ain't Tsukune…

"Nani?!?!" came the shout from all the women in the room, "What do you mean you aren't Tsukune?!?!?!"

"Well…" began Naruto as he scratched his temple, "I am Tsukune, but that's not really my name. I'm actually called Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, or if you want to be real formal about it; Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, the Gama Sennin of Konohagakure, Kiiroi Senko no Izou (Legacy of the Yellow Flash), as well as many other titles I've earned over the years…"

"Huh? Are you or are you not Tsukune?" asked Kurumu in confusion.

"I am him but I'm not him at the same time… Kinda like how Moka-chan has two sides to herself. The side she normally shows and her Inner Side, which is her true self. For me it was almost the same, except my outer self did not know of my existence or any of the abilities he contained. This personality was sealed away by the elders of my village as punishment for a crime I did not commit. Those old bastards wouldn't know what hit them when I get back there!" replied Naruto while plotting his revenge on the council and Danzo. Oh yes, the pranks he would unleash upon those old geezers would be remembered for centuries

" So can you go back to the way you used to be?" asked Yukari, worry present in her voice. The young witch was helping Gin, the Werewolf over towards Naruto.

"No, and I never want to get sealed again! I've still got the memories from when I was suppressed, and I have to say, I was weak! How can I become the next Hokage in that shape?!?!" shouted Naruto in embarrassment. "Now I've got to step up my training, dattebayo… Tsukune let my body go to waste."

"Hn… I don't blame you. Tsukune was weak." said Inner Moka in her usual tone before continuing in a more seductive voice, "I personally like the new you, but my other self will probably not. You have a certain air of power about you that I find very attractive. It's a mysterious power hidden just beneath the surface ready to burst out of you."

"Why thank you, Moka-chan! I find you attractive too, dattebayo!" replied Naruto energetically before turning on the charm, courtesy of Jiraiya's training. "You are an exotic beauty, that only gets a few precious moments to shine before having to disappear once again."

"Oh? Is someone trying to seduce me, now?" asked the Vampire beauty. The smirk she wore caused Naruto's knees nearly to buckle. "I've got to say, you have a very interesting style…"

"Hehehe! Yeah, I learned from the best." retorted the blond shinobi with a foxy grin. All the girls could have died happy after seeing that one of a kind smile.

Shaking off the effects of the smile, Moka reached down and grabbed her Rosario off the ground. Securing the piece of magical jewelry in place, the vampire promptly passed out, reverting to her pink haired form. In a yellow flash, our blond hero had the girl in his arms, before she could fall.

"Say, how 'bout we get the hell out of this place?" asked a sheepish Naruto. Getting nods in reply from his comrades, the group made their way out of the building, heading for a well deserved rest…

End Chapter One…

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter of my version of a Naruto/Rosario+Vampire Crossover. I hope you all enjoyed it! 'til next time! Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire, so Leave Me Alone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2- When the Weird Gets Weirder (Operation Mayhem)

It was a brand-new morning of a brand-new day. The events of the night before have gone into oblivion, and our blond hero is snoring peacefully on his bed. His dreams revolving around ramen, Haruno Sakura, and a strange, extremely beautiful, silver-haired girl with red eyes. Of course, this dream would soon end, when an image of Tsunade without her genjutsu, dressed only in a thong, made its appearance, causing Naruto to wake up screaming.

Looking around, he noticed that he was in a room he was vaguely familiar with. The room he has been staying in since he, or rather Aono Tsukune, arrived at Youkai Academy. A noise from the other side of the dorm grabbed his attention, his eyes snapping to the cause. There stood a very pretty girl with long, pink hair and green eyes, wearing an apron and holding a ladle in one hand. His first thought went to Sakura, but he soon noticed some major differences between this girl and his teammate. The girl in front of him had long hair, a different shade of green eyes, a smaller forehead, a Rosario, and the most notable difference… Bigger Boobs! Ah yes, this was Outer Moka, if he remembered correctly. He had to say, his other self had some good taste, and that it must be something in his blood to go after pink-haired girls.

Said girl turned to Naruto, noticing he's awake, and exclaimed, "Ah! Tsukune, you woke up!" her smile lit up the room.

"Ohayo, Moka-chan!" the blond exuberantly said before pouting, "My name's Naruto, please try to remember it, dattebayo!"

"Oh, silly me!" said Moka while tapping her head with the ladle. "I forgot that you are Tsukune's real personality. When the Inner Me is out, my memory gets a little hazy…"

"Don't worry 'bout it! I know what its like, especially when I lose myself when I'm fighting. I'll blackout and not remember anything at all!" replied Naruto with a smile.

"Really? Why?" asked Moka shyly.

"Ano… I tend to get hit in the head a lot, so I end up with one of those concussion things Sakura-chan talks about." replied Naruto, covering for the fox sealed inside of him. "I ain't no medic, but I think that's what it's called.

"Sakura-chan? Who's that?" questioned Moka suspiciously…

"Funny you should ask that…" Naruto said with a bashful grin, "She's a friend of mine, who I have known for a long time. You and her are a lot a like… both have pink hair and green eyes as well as an inner self and monstrous strength! Hahaha! If she was here right now, she would so kick my ass!"

"Is she a vampire? If she looks like me, she has to be one!" said Moka happily. She felt that if Tsukune's new personality knew and had accepted another vampire, she could easily make her way into his heart and… you know.

"Nah, she's not a vampire, just a very violent kunoichi with super strength! I don't know what Baa-chan was thinking when she trained her…" spoke Naruto with a reminiscent look on his face. "Tsunade-baa-chan could have at least taught her to cook half decent." mumbled the blond in disgust at the thought of Sakura's cooking. Those pills she made him tasted like pure ass in concentrated form.

"Oh… she's not one after all." retorted Moka both happy and disappointed. Happy because it means that she's the only one of her kind that Naruto knows, and disappointed because she would have liked to fight against this Sakura if she did turn out to be a vampire.

"Oi! Don't be disappointed! There's only enough room for one vampire in my life… that is unless you count your other self as another person, dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto. The grin he wore warmed Moka's heart, making her feel secure with herself. "You and Sakura-chan are both precious people to me, and I will protect you with my life. That is my nindo, my shinobi way!"

Moka blushed at the boy's declaration, touched that he would care so much about her. It was so impressive and well un-Tsukune-like, but it left a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. It was something that he said that caused it, and that something was a word. One single word… shinobi.

"Ano, Naruto… did you say shinobi?" queried Moka thoughtfully.

"Hai! That's what I am! A shinobi of Konokagakure!" replied Naruto ecstatically. "And I'm going to be Hokage someday too, dattebayo!"

That served to confirm her suspicions about the blond and the things he has talked about so far. In her mind, a Bite-sized Monster dictionary popped up, giving her the info she needed on the race Naruto belonged to. This was one of the special features of the Rosario she wore…

* * *

Shinobi: a special type of monster, most very closely resembling humans, right down to their scent. They are a warrior race that can wield the elements, causing widespread destruction. Really, the only difference between the two races is the potential to tap into and blend together their spiritual and physical energies, and form a new energy called chakra. Chakra is not to be confused with Youki, the demonic spiritual energy used by most monsters. Mahou, the energy used by witches and wizards, could be equated as Natural Chakra, the ambient energy given off by all living things. Shinobi are know for their ability to use techniques called 'Jutsu'. These techniques draw on the Shinobi's chakra in order to get the desired result. It is said that a shinobi can do anything a monster can and do it better. They can match and a vampire in terms of power and a werewolf in terms of speed, as displayed in the battle between vampire, Lord Shuzen and a shinobi who called himself the Yondaime Hokage. The Yondaime, in an incredible show of speed and power, defeated Lord Shuzen, pulling off the biggest upset of the century. Shinobi are also known for their Kekkei Genkai, which have been rumored to have originated from shinobi who bred with other kinds monsters, giving them the traits of the monster parent.

On a side note, there is a rare few monsters other than shinobi that can wield Chakra. The most noted monsters, considered demons in their own right, are the Biju. These nine tailed beasts have ascended from just plain Youki to blending it with their physical energies to create what is called Demonic Chakra due to its corrosive nature. This new power allowed the nine tailed beasts to rise above all other monsters, blowing away even the most powerful vampires in terms of power. They range from the weakest Ichibi no Tanuki to the strongest Kyubi no Yoko. Even though they are powerful, they have the basic mindset of a ghoul, causing destruction and bloodshed wherever they go. These monsters were last known to be living in shinobi territory, where a few have been captured by shinobi and sealed into young children through forbidden techniques which require the sacrifice of a life to perform. This sealing gives the jailors of the Biju unprecedented power, compared to the average shinobi. A lesser known kind of monster that can harness chakra are known as summons. They consist of multiple kinds of animal based monsters that form contracts with shinobi, allowing them to be called into battle along side their summoner. The Gama clan of summons are said to be the most powerful and some of the most hospitable. They take time to train with their summoners and teach them their techniques. The toads are also known for their use of Natural Chakra, giving the user access to Senjutsu. Senjutsu can be used by toads and shinobi, but is extremely hard to master. Ones who have mastered the art of Senjutsu become what are known as Sennin.

* * *

Moka sat there in shock at the information she just received. Her father was defeated by a shinobi, single-handedly. The other info was shocking, especially the part about the Biju, but learning of her father's loss at the hands of a shinobi left her in a state of disillusionment

"Ne, Moka-chan… you alright?" called Naruto, bringing Moka back from her trance. The girl looked upon the blond with a soft smile.

"I'm fine… I was just learning about shinobi from the Rosario. I have to say, your race is quite powerful for being boundary beings." said Moka. "One who called himself the Yondaime Hokage even managed to beat my father, which is very surprising all things considered."

"Really? Well, its not all that surprising to me. Ot- I mean Yonadime-sama was able to defeat the Kyubi no Yoko, so its not that big of a shock." Naruto said, catching his near slip up. That was a secret he could not afford to let out, at least until he learned the Hiraishin that is. "It cost Yondaime-sama his life, but the fox is sealed away in a very unpleasant place, never to escape."

"He sealed away the Kyubi?!?! The most powerful monster ever to exist?!?!" exclaimed Moka incredulously. "No wonder Father was beaten!"

Naruto, feeling where this conversation was headed, decided it was time for him do get dressed and something else he needed to do. "Ah, Moka-chan? Is it alright if you go outside for a couple of minutes? I kind of need to get washed up and changed."

With a blush, Moka realized Naruto was only clad in his boxers, displaying his defined and scarred upper body. One scar in particular caught her attention, but she said nothing of it. Instead, she walked over to the door and walked out, closing the barrier behind her. She stood there in silence, hearing the occasional shuffling coming from the room. Then she heard it… a poof followed by a whiney, male, froggy voice speaking in a surprised tone. She then heard Naruto's distinct sound conversing with the owner of the first voice. A second poof filled her ears and everything went silent. Moka didn't have a clue what happened, so she just chalked it up to her imagination. A few minutes passed slowly, before a third poof came from the room. Three dull thuds were then heard closely followed by the froggy voice and Naruto's laughter. That settled it for Moka… she knew something was up therefore she decided to investigate. Hurriedly, the pink haired girl threw open the door only to see a quick flash of orange and blue next to Naruto before a pillar of smoke filled the room.

"What the Hell?!?!" shouted Moka in shock as the cloud dissipated, revealing Naruto alone in the room. The now blond was dressed in his usual school uniform, minus the blazer and the green tie, leaving the top few buttons on his dress shirt undone. Over the shirt was a long red jacket with the sleeves stopping at the elbow and black flames along the bottom. Hanging from his neck was a necklace with a green stone as its pinnacle. Finishing off the look was a black hitai-ate with the leaf insignia gleaming in the morning light.

"Hehehe… hey there, Moka-chan!" chuckled Naruto nervously.

"What's going on in here? And where did those clothes come from?!?!" asked Moka as she studied the blond. She had to say, that this new look suited the blond. It was a natural fit.

"Well, I had a friend of mine go get them, along with a few other necessities…" Naruto replied while pointing at the two large scrolls and a backpack that were laying on the bed.

"Oh… and how did your friend get here and get that stuff so fast?" she had a skeptical look on her face

"Shinobi secret!" said Naruto with a wink. He could see the infuriated look on her face and knew he had her beat.

"Grr… fine! We don't have time for twenty questions anyway. We're gonna be late for class if we don't leave soon." mumbled Moka angrily.

With one of his trademark smirks, Naruto declared, "Yosh! Let's go! Get ready Youkai Gauken, Uzumaki Naruto is comin'!"

The next thing Moka knew, she was alone in the room, the only evidence of Naruto's leaving was a flash of yellow that streaked in front of her. She blinked owlishly before shrugging and leaving the room, headed for her classroom.

* * *

Later…

Naruto was walking down the hall towards the lavatory, while whispers and curious looks followed him on his trek. The school was in an uproar with the appearance of the new blond and the defeat of Kuyou at the hands of the blond formerly known as Tsukune.

"Tsukune!!!" came the happy shout of Kurumu as she jumped Naruto, enveloping him in a suffocating hug. "You didn't change back."

"Of course not, Kurumu-chan! This is the way I look, so there's no need to hide it!" said Naruto with a grin. "And the name's Naruto, dattebayo!"

"Hehehe… I forgot." retorted Kurumu sheepishly, releasing Naruto from her boobs. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun!"

"No problem! Just try not to forget it again, okay?" Naruto spoke in a teasing tone.

"Oh, Naruto… I think I've fallen in love with this new you. You were so incredible back there and you've become so much more handsome!" declared Kurumu with a blush. "So powerful…"

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, dattebayo!" the blond exclaimed while entering the 'Good Guy' pose.

From out of nowhere, Moka came in running, before sinking her fangs into Naruto's neck.

"Gah! Moka-chan!" roared Naruto in pain as he was caught by surprise.

After a few moments, Moka released her hold on the blond's neck and smiled sheepishly. "Gomen Naruto… you disappeared so fast, I didn't get a chance to do this earlier. I was soooo hungry!"

"No, no… it was my fault. I was in a hurry to come and see this place through my own eyes that I forgot. I promise not to do it again." said Naruto with a smile. The smile then instantly faded as a pain from is bladder hit him, "Hehe… now if you excuse me, I need to make a visit to the little boys' room!"

In a flash, Naruto once again disappeared, leaving a stunned Kurumu standing next to an upset Moka.

"Did he just vanish?" asked Kurumu; dumbfounded.

"Yeah… and he just promised not to do that again." retorted Moka with a frown. "Damn baka…"

* * *

Men's room…

Naruto had just got done introducing Mr. Thick Dick to the urinal, and was now washing his hands. Behind him, the sound of footsteps alerted him to someone entering the bathroom.

"Oh, so you're the legendary new guy, Uzumaki Naruto?" said a deep voice from behind him. "Your back is wide open!"

With a jump, Naruto dodged a strike aimed at his head, causing it to destroy the sink he was just at. Water sprayed out of the broken receptacle, soaking the room in a fine mist. Naruto turned his attention form the sink to the perpetrator of the attack and pulled out a kunai. What he saw was a giant of a man that looked like he was in his late thirties.

"Who the hell are you?" questioned Naruto with a hardened glare.

"Rikiishi Chopper, member of the Pro Wrestling Club, and the guy who will defeat you!" shouted the muscle head.

"Oh? That's a relief… I thought you were gonna try to rape me or something." said Naruto mockingly, questioning the man's sexuality.

"Grr… you little bastard! I'll destroy you!" roared Chopper as he swung his oversized fist at the blond. Naruto, in response, jumped up onto the ceiling, hanging upside down like a bad impersonation of Dracula. His cloak miraculously stuck to his body, without going over his head.

"Haha! Can't touch this!" crowed Naruto as he started doing the moonwalk on the ceiling. The monster below him was enraged by the mockery the blond was making of him, and had decided that he would kill the shinobi in the most painful way possible. Well, once he figured out how to get the little demon off the ceiling, that is.

"Damn You!" cursed Chopper, throwing a weight at Naruto's body, hoping to dislodge the punk. This only made the blond move to standing perpendicular on a wall, confusing the hell out of Chopper.

"Hmm… nice try but no cigar." Naruto thoughtfully said. Looking around the now trashed bathroom, the shinobi decided it was time to move this fight elsewhere. In a joking tone, the blond taunted, "You'll Never get this! You'll never get this! Na, na, na, na!" while flipping off the angry creature. In a flash, the blond was gone into the hall, leaving only a swinging door as the only evidence he left.

Out in the hall, Gin was heading towards the bathroom, only to see a yellow blur streak past him. Tuning his head, Gin noticed a backpedaling Naruto coming towards him.

"Yo Gin-sempai!" exclaimed Naruto with a smirk. "I don't recommend goin' in there right now!"

"Huh? Tsu… I mean Naruto? Why Not?" asked Gin in confusion.

His answer came in the form of the bathroom door being blown completely off it's hinges, revealing a pissed off Chopper. Gin sweat dropped and looked at a sheepish Naruto with a deadpan expression that said, 'what the hell did you do now?'

"I told you, you don't want to go in there…" mumbled Naruto, "I think that guy wants to rape me."

"Ugh… what a baka." groaned Gin at the pure stupidity of the entire situation, "I miss the old, weak Tsukune… he at least had some common sense."

As Naruto and Gin conversed, Chopper had caught sight of the blond. All the monster saw was red as anger consumed him.

Feeling the rising killing intent, Naruto looked over at Gin and said, "Well sempai… it's been nice chatting, but I need to get goin'! Ja!" In a flash, Naruto had once again took off running with an extremely pissed Chopper hot on his heels.

Speeding down the halls at breakneck speed, Naruto passed Moka, who just happened to be out looking for the blond. Whipping her head around, Moka watched as the shinobi flung open a door to the staircase and sprinted in, hooting and hollering the whole way. Sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, the vampire turned to pursue the shinobi, but was nearly trampled by a giant of a man that was clearly pissed off about something. The girl knew something was wrong and took off in hot pursuit of the two, hoping she made it in time before something bad happened.

* * *

Rooftop…(Cue Fight Music: Petrified by Fort Minor)

Arriving on the roof, Chopper looked upon Naruto with a visage of scorn. Naruto just stood there, his arms folded and a crooked little grin displayed on his face. In a fit of rage, Chopper dashed forward, intent on dismantling the blond. Naruto didn't move, but his smirk widened.

"Boom…" muttered the shinobi as a huge explosion rocked the rooftop. The pressure-sensitive explosive note Naruto placed detonated under Chopper's weight, sending the monster into the air. A sickening crack was heard as the monster got reacquainted with gravity and what happens when you hit something hard. Naruto couldn't see, but he knew that this fight was far from over.

Out of the smoke, a towering figure emerged, spikes coming out of the creature's back. The monster's arms were like tree trunks and was overall an ugly motherfucker. That is what is called a troll.

"Well, ain't you a veiny, triumphant bastard, ne?" said Naruto as if he was appraising his opponent. "You've been hittin' up the 'roids, ain't cha? Those things will shrink your balls."

"Grr…! Damn you! Show me your true form you little bastard! Show me the power you used to defeat Kuyou!" roared Chopper. The Troll brought down his hand fully intending to crush Naruto under its immense size. This attack didn't go as planned, when instead of hitting Naruto, a cloud of smoke revealed a beat up log covered in strange, smoldering paper tags. Even for a 'dumber than rocks' monster like Chopper, alarm bells went off in his head telling him DANGER!!! With one swing of his titanic arm, the monster chucked the log off the roof, where said log exploded in a giant fireball over the campus.

"Aww… what a waste." pouted Naruto from his seat above the door to go downstairs. "Those explosive seals took me hours to make."

Chopper rounded on the blond with pure, unadulterated fury burning in his eyes. He began his charge towards the shinobi trickster when the door opened and Moka poped her head out.

"Naruto? What's going on up here?" questioned Moka innocently before she was grabbed by Troll.

"Kukuku! I see… this is your little girlfriend." grunted Chopper with sick humor. He positioned his enormous thumb beneath the girl's head in a threatening way and said, "If you don't reveal your true self, rather than playing petty tricks, I'll snap this girl's head clean off her shoulders!"

"Teme!!! Threatening me is one thing, but once you bring my precious people into this mess, things get ugly!" roared Naruto as his eyes flashed red for a split second, "Time to show you why you don't mess with Uzumaki Naruto!"

A wave of killing intent, rushed off the blond, stunning Chopper. Blue chakra swirled around the shinobi, kicking up dust from the tile roof. The blue soon faded into purple before turning completely red. The same could be said for his eyes, as they took on a bloody red coloring, his pupils becoming elongated like a cat's.

"V-vampire?!" stuttered Chopper in fear as the power overwhelmed him.

"No… shinobi." growled Naruto as he charged up a Rasengan. In the blink of an eye, Naruto was upon the troll slamming the spiraling sphere into the arm that was holding Moka hostage. As the technique shredded his arm, Chopper unconsciously released his hold on the girl. With a blur of movement, Naruto had Moka in his arms, before he realized that in his hand, he was clutching the Rosario that usually was around Moka's neck. Red eyes stared down into equally red eyes as the two made their way away from the howling troll.

"My, my, Naruto-kun… you sure have gotten brave." chuckled Inner Moka as she realized her position in Naruto's arms. She really didn't mind all that much, except for the burning feeling she was receiving from the red chakra. It stung, but she figured that with her being a vampire, it won't do too much damage.

"Not now Moka-chan…" said the blond in a demonic tone. "I have a monster to kill."

"I could always put him in his place as usual?" suggested Moka in a sexy tone. She traced his jaw line with her finger.

"No! No one threatens my precious people and gets away with it! I will never make the same mistake again!" roared Naruto as he pushed past Moka.

He didn't get far though… Moka wrapped her arms around his torso from behind, holding him in place.

"Don't do it Naruto. I'll take care of him. Nobody needs to die today." whispered Moka in Naruto's ear. She then released the blond, smiling at the blue eyes looking softly back at her.

"You win, Moka-chan." Naruto said in a low voice. "Show him his place!"

"Thank you." she replied softly before going off to kick some monster ass.

Chopper spun around at the feeling of the spiking youki heading his way, only to see a flash of white panties before a leg crashed into his head. A shout of, "Know your place!" followed soon after. He blissfully slipped off into unconsciousness, happy thoughts of white panties and beating strong opponents filling his head…

Moka, feeling like a giddy schoolgirl, laughed at the shocked expression on Naruto's face and the thin line of blood coming from his nose. Blood, the sweet nectar of life, assaulted her nose with it's enticing aroma. Taking one step, and then another, Moka swaggered her way towards Naruto, fully hypnotized by the red liquid. Naruto, being dense as usual, was completely oblivious to Moka's advances, until it was too late. The next thing the blond knew, the sexy silver haired vampire had sunk her fangs into his neck, draining him of is precious blood.

Looking up at the sky, Naruto shook his head the best he could and mumbled "Why is it always me?!?!" before passing out from blood loss…

End Chapter 2.

* * *

Ah! Another chapter down, many more to go! Kukukuku! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Your feedback is greatly appreciated as always! I'm too lazy to do a review corner right now, and I've already got the next chappy brewin in my head. Expect another Naruto character to make his/her appearance soon! Well, that's all I got for right now! 'til next time! Ja ne!


End file.
